Liz's Marathon Helper
Liz's Marathon Helper is the twentyfifth Episode Of Season 1 Plot Eric and Liz enter a marathon,but Liz only passes,Eric is mad when Stevie helps her. Eric is sad from the contest and Lois and him become better friends,leaving Stevie jealous. Script Liz:Done! I signed up! See you on the track! Eric:Done too! See you there! Joe:Hey ERIC! I see you're entering the marathon! I am too! Eric:Joe.. (Eric looks away,and Joe unties his shoelaces) Joe:Heheh. See ya! (Runs on the track) (Everyone runs on the track but Eric trips) Joe:Loser.. (LATER) Coach Reynolds: Everyone passed! Everyone:Yeah! Woo! YAHOO! Coach Reynolds:With one exception! Everyone:Huh? Who? Nuh uh! Coach Reynolds:Erin. Everyone:Erin? Who's he? Coach Reynolds:Short hair,weird face..Blah.. Joe:I think that's ERIC. ERIC LAAAANNGE. Eric:I lost?! I lost?! NO! Liz:Eric.. It's okay.. BECAUSE I PASSED! YAY! (Jumps up and down) Eric:>:( (Walks off) (The track) Lois:Hey Eric! Sup? Eric:Not now,Falee! Lois:Someone's mad.. Eric:WELL TELL ME THIS,JUST BECAUSE I TRIPPED,I LOST THE WHOLE CHANCE OF THAT TROPHY! Lois:Calm down..You have Stevie. Peter. Liz. The track. Me. Your FRIENDS! You know all of this matters more than some stupid trophy! Eric:Sorry..I was just so.. mad.. You're a good friend. Lois:Yeah.. You're cool too... Eric:We almost never talk! Lois:Yeah,and now we're fast friends! Eric:Heheh. Yeah. I'm going to miss Gracie.. Lois:Yeah.. You had a crush on her,right? Eric:What?! No! Lois:Kidding! Kidding! Well,gotta go! Eric:Wait!(Hugs her) Stevie:(Comes in) ... Lois:Stevie? Stevie:>:( (Walks away) Eric:WAIT NO! STEVIE! (The field) Liz:(Stretching) Stevie:Hey Liz. Liz:Oh hey Stevie! Stevie:I heard you're entering the marathon. Liz:Yeah,I am! Stevie:(Gets close to her) Let me help you. Liz:O..okay.. Eric:(Comes in) Stevie?! You can't flirt with Liz! Lois and I were just hugging! No need to be.. Liz:It's okay,Eric! Stevie:Get out of here,if you wanted her,you could of just said so! Eric:WE WERE JUST HUGGING! I was feeling angry,she helped me! I just want us to stay friends! Stevie:..Go away. Eric:..FINE! (Runs) Stevie:Let's get training! (Training Montage) Liz:Thanks,Stevie! Stevie:Anything for you.. Liz:The race is tomorrow! Be there! (Tomorrow) Stevie:What have I done? (Walking to the field) Lois:Hey honey.. I'm sorry for hugging Eric. But you're so jealous! Please let me be friends with guys,WITHOUT you being jealous? Stevie:Yeah.. Mhm. Sorry. (Park) Eric:I wish I was in the marathon.. (Sees Joe running) Joe:That guy almost had a heart attack! But I got the shoes! (Has a new pair of shoes) Eric:He stole some shoes! (Chases after him) (The field locker room) Eric:(Sneaks in,gets a random pair of shoes painted like the stolen ones,and takes the stolen ones) Joe:(Comes out and puts on the wrong shoes,and goes to the start line) Eric:The race is about to begin! Stevie:I'm sorry for being jealous. Eric:It's cool. Lois:Aw...two best friends.. Coach R.:3..2..1.. GO! Eric:Go Liz! Stevie:Aren't you mad about Joe? Eric:Nope.. (Smiles) Joe:(Running) STUPID SHOES!!! (Trips) Liz:(Runs super fast) (Liz wins the race!) (Later,Eric,Stevie,Lois,Liz,and they're parents go out to eat at the Onion Garden) Mom:You did great! Dad:That's my girl! Eric:You did great! Stevie:Yeah. Lois:(Smiles) Stevie:? Lois:I'll never be jealous like Stevie.. Liz:Thanks for helping me,Stevie! (Kisses him on the cheek) Lois:WHAT?! Joe:(Comes in) ERIC! YOU SWITCHED MY SHOES?! Manager:WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU KIDS?! RANCHO BOBBO? (Rancho and Bobbo take Joe away) Joe:I wanted that trophy!!! Liz:Huh? THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY FOOD! Manager:RANCHO? BOBBO? Liz:Maybe running was a good idea! (Runs off) (End Credits) Absent *Lauren Stauffer *Dorian Pletcha Trivia *This episode Is Not Liked By Lauren Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes